dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Greene
Profile = Louis Greene is a Character in DEXTER. Following an incident with Vince Masuka's second lab intern Ryan Chambers, Louis Greene is the most recent addition to Miami Metro Homicide. The new lab intern in town is a technological wiz having expertise in gathering information and is even capable of hacking certain websites. Louis appears to have Masuka's thinking down to a science and easily relates with him with their common interests. Louis is actually a rather rich individual, having made money off of the video games he has created and in working with Miami Metro Homicide, he seeks inspiration for his next project. His apartment is adorned with multiple items he has collected as well as a Prosthetic Arm' from the Ice Truck Killer himself, Brian Moser. He has an unusual fascination with Dexter Morgan, he looks at him like a role model and is in awe of his work on the field. Any chance he has to speak with him is filled with the joy of a child meeting their hero, which could mean Louis knows more about Dexter than he lets off. He also has a heavy attraction to Jamie Batista, sister of Sergeant Angel Batista, deciding despite Angels' original "warnings" to end up with her once more and the two sleep together as well. Recently, after his game Homicidal Tendencies was "shot down" by Dexter Morgan, Louis personally decided that he has spent "too much time on the sidelines" and wants to make his life count for something. He is seen again in possession of the Prosthetic Arm drawing designs on it from a Palm Chart, before carefully placing the object in a box, mailing it to Dexter Morgan. This solidifies the fact that Louis knows about Dexter's true identity or at least his connection to Brian Moser, the Ice Truck Killer. Appearance Louis is an attractive young man with short, somewhat curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. He has a little facial hair in addition to a wide smile, somewhat long eyelashes as well. His clothing attire ranges from subtle lab coats to more suburban styles, no where near as varied as his predecessor Ryan Chambers but closely fitting to a "hipster" look. His apartment is adorned with various artwork and style, making him a rather unique individual when it comes to personal tastes. Personality Louis is what some might call a "nerd", but he's just a quiet, somewhat shy guy. He's an unusually bright individual with unmatched abilities at hacking information to help the rest of Miami Metro Homicide. This intelligence also is displayed in the creative power he has in making video games, with his job as a lab intern allowing him to "research" for his next big title. When it comes to the team, he is able to give insight to help them in spots where they need a technological professional and he has helped secure Lieutenant Debra Morgan that much closer to catching DDK (the Doomsday Killer). His relationship with Vince Masuka is rather friendly, helping him secure "interests" that Masuka gladly appreciates. In addition, he helps him out wherever he can if a problem occurs...specifically in the situation where the Ice Truck Killer Prosthetic Arm was stolen by Ryan Chambers, sold on the internet (little did Masuka know that Louis was the buyer) but the entire event is wiped out, protecting him and the department from any issues. Louis is starstruck by Dexter Morgan, it's uncertain if this is due to his fascination in Dexter's bloodwork or if he knows more about Dexter than anyone else (who is left alive that is, save for Lumen Pierce). Most of his encounters with Dexter have Louis nervous though excited at the same time, something Dexter has taken note of in his mind but doesn't pay any mind to it as a problem. Little does Dexter know that Louis is in possession of something that belonged (in a way) to his brother Brian Moser...something that can't be more than mere coincidence. It should also be noted that his first approach to Jamie Batista was a question regarding Dexter being "as cool at home as he is at work", something that Jamie replies by asking if he's his hero or something. Louis plays it off somewhat, though there's a hint that there's more to it than that. When it comes to women, Louis has fallen for the kid sister of Sergeant Angel Batista, Jamie. Approaching her when summoning up the courage, he flirts successfully and catches her interest. Unfortunately, Angel isn't too fond of Louis and even goes so far as to "subtly" warn him to leave her alone. Masuka aides Louis in this situation saying that Jamie can deal with her brother, that he should go for it anyways (with the usual sexual pun included). This results in Jamie going to his apartment, somewhere where no very few people are allowed in...and the two sleep together, securing their romantic interest in one another. It should be noted that he takes a defensive position on being called a nerd, at least he is already armed to resent the statement (though casually). It is likely due to his expertise in computers, making video games and being a forensic specialist that he fears being considered a nerd. Plot Louis Greene makes his initial appearance in Season Six, following the appearance of Ryan Chambers. Season Six 'Prior to Involvement in Doomsday Killer Case' Vince Masuka, now running classes at the local University, starts an intern program where he leads a group of newcomers through the department in search of a protege. Louis is not among these candidates, however both of his predecessors (Peter and Ryan Chambers) are. He discovers first a man named Peter, who had the highest test scores but unfortunately proves more of a problem than a solution when he faints so easily with basic observations at a crime scene. This crime scene happens to be the second (however first body) for the Doomsday Killer where the body of Omar Rivera washes up on shore and snakes pour out of his stomach. Following this decision, Masuka chooses the attractive runner-up Ryan Chambers. Masuka's relationship with Ryan is flirtacious though his prior history with women makes him reluctant to throw too many advances her way. Oddly enough after some time she does become rather attracted to him and begins seeing him somewhat. At the same time however we're clued into Ryan's unusual interest in the Ice Truck Killer. Masuka, attempting to win his way in with her, provides a "gift" by showing her the evidence box for the ITK Investigation where first she shows Brian Moser's hospital ID and most importantly, the Prosthetic Arm formerly worn by Monique, one of his victims. Ryan: "What do they do with all this stuff?" Vince: "It just sits here...in evidence. Forever." Ryan: "That's a shame. This is a piece of history..." In agreeing to go on a date with Masuka, she also secretly snatches the Prosthetic Arm placing it in her handbag before departing on the date. This piece is never discovered to be missing, until a day later when Louis calls in to the department speaking with Masuka. Before he calls in however, at an earlier point Ryan mentions going into the evidence room to ask about even more cases, such as the Trinity Case and the Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation only to be informed that both of those cases went over to the FBI. Ryan's disappointment is lifted by Masuka's promise to make it up to her later. Vince: "This is...Vince Masuka!" Louis: "Hey, I've been bouncing around like five people so I'm hoping you can help me." Vince: "I can try, what you need?" Louis: "Uuuh, I'm a collector there's a prosthetic hand for auction on '''buythistreasure.com'. It says it's from the Ice Truck Killer Investigation". Is that real? Vince: "What?! No, hang on a sec...no, that's gotta be a fake. Only people who have access to our evidence room are police employees...and '''interns'. ...Fuck me. (realization that Ryan sold the hand on this site)" Louis: "''So...I shouldn't bid on it, or..." Vince: "No, definitely not. (Hangs up the phone)"'' Vince attempts to call Ryan in to help explain what's going on here, only for her to block out his call with music. He notices that less than a minute remains on the bid and he notices the price is at $1,200.00. Attempting to outbid it at $1,300.00 he puts in his own bid only to find that the auction ended before he had time. Now, to Masuka, he has no idea who has purchased the hand...and he grills Ryan over this. She admits that she needed the money for rent and Vince's concern over losing his job, stating the chain of custody is sacred forces him to say that "he's done", with all of it. Even though Ryan was really into him, he turns her away because of this mistake on her part. She leaves, with a hint of depression while Masuka curses himself for not only losing a beautiful girl but also allowing this to happen. 'The New Face in the Department' With now three confirmed victims and short an intern, Vince Masuka calls in his third choice to work in the department with him: Louis Greene. While Lieutenant Debra Morgan and Detective Mike Anderson run over the meaning behind each killing, Masuka mentions the discovery of a third number at the crime scene (the previous two being 1237 and 1242). This new number is confirmed to be 1244 and this is the first time Louis is shown, where he says that he has done some checking on the numbers' usage in the Book of Revelation only to be interrupted by Debra. She asks who he is and Vince states that his name is Louis Greene, the "latest and greatest intern from his forensics class". He informs the team that Louis is up to date with the Doomsday Killer Investigation, allowing him to continue despite the question about where Ryan Chambers went (quickly dismissing it by saying she's gone, wanting to excuse the reason to protect himself and avoid humility). Louis begins to describe that numerology is covered extensively in Revelations, however the only number that's repeatedly referenced (in the thousands) is 1260. Mike and Sergeant Angel Batista bounce the idea around wondering what exactly this is counting up to, while Louis suggests the "end of the world, the Rapture..." as suggestions. Debra asks Dexter Morgan if he has anything on the wings, who reluctantly lies that he hasn't found anything (which is a cover so he can investigate the man he saw in the crowd) that forces Deb to have her guys search for some more info, dismissing the meeting. Masuka goes up to Louis as everyone clears out, making note of Louis's abilities with computers. Louis smiles and admits he tools around, having done some consulting and even made a couple RPGs (role-playing games). Vince begins to give his perverted smirk as he asks if any of them feature "Amazon women of immense strength", Louis smiles a bit but responds feeling a little awkward with a "no". Masuka sways away from the question and asks to use Louis's laptop, which he agrees to. He gets on the site buythistreasure.com, entering the words "Ice Truck Killer" which Louis says out loud a bit shocked at first before being told to keep it down. Masuka states that if word gets out that evidence is disappearing it would put the whole department in a big mess, including himself. Louis asks why not just get it back from the site, only to state that in order for them to auction it the item has to be given to the site in the first place. Louis catches on to what Masuka wants and smirks, saying that he wonders if Louis is capable of making this problem go away. He agrees and says "I'll see what I can do", before sitting down to work on the issue. A little time passes and Masuka arrives to ask how progress is going on the "hand" situation (but makes it discreet by moving his hand around stiffly like a mannequin arm). Louis informs him that he was unable to get the hand back, that the buyer used an e-signer program that firewalls the buyer, so whoever has it has it for good. Vince becomes heavily worried at this point, only to hear a "However.." that makes him optimistic. Louis informs him that he was able to remove all traces of the sale on the internet, so it's like it never even happened. He also mentions that he improved Masuka's credit rating, installed a modded intel chip to overclock the CPU and a porn subscriber...something that Masuka proudly congratulates his new favorite intern on. 'Dexter: The Rockstar' Unfortunately the next time Louis is seen, Brother Sam has been found shot at a crime scene in critical condition on the way to the hospital. Dexter Morgan arrives on scene to figure out who did this to his friend, claiming they will pay in his mind as he works his way into figuring out what happened. Louis stands on talking with Masuka about something within the crimescene when Dexter begins to explain exactly what happened, how it happened and with absolute accurate description. Louis begins to smile wide and calls him a "fucking rockstar" as he stares on with awe on Dexter's abilities. Dexter gives him a slight glance, though probably nothing occurs within his mind other than most likely catching the two's conversation. He proceeds to investigate further into the case while Louis returns to his duties. Dexter begins tracking a man named Leo Hernandez, the second-in-charge of a previous victim to Dexter, Julio Benes who was associated with Brother Sam and especially his worker Nick. Unfortunately, Detective Mike Anderson also tracks Leo quickly enough to make it there just before Dexter can make a move and a gunfight ensues, with Leo being gunned down by Mike and several police officers. Dexter, feeling he lost his chance at revenge, arrives on scene with his forensic kit. Louis is there and excited to see Dexter, asking if he can see him do the bloodwork. Dexter gives him an awkward glance, almost like a kid in a candy store but Masuka tells him he's not ready for bloodwork since he's running fingerprints now. The two head inside and Dexter follows, eventually discovering a DVD that clues him in that the real killer may have actually been Nick. 'Louis meets Jamie' Invited along with the entire department, Louis arrives at Debra Morgan's new house she purchased as sort of a housewarming party. He spots Jamie Batista and is instantly captivated by her, watching her the entire time she speaks with Deb about Harrison Morgan, where Dexter is, etc. He readies himself to approach her on several occasions when she is about to walk off but has more to say to Deb, so he backs off just a little. After they finally end their conversation, he approaches her with somewhat of an awkward first line for a girl: Louis: "Let me ask you a question. Um...is Dexter as cool at home as he is at work?" Jamie: "Why? Is he like...your hero or something?" Louis: "Yeah, right. Cause that would like...make me a nerd, which...really I'm not." The two proceed to talk, with Jamie inquiring if he wishes to become a forensic analyst. Louis states that he actually already has a career, saying that he creates video games. Jamie is impressed by this, saying it's actually really cool and she asks why he's a lab intern then. He says that it helps give him inspiration for a new game he's creating about Homicide. Joey Quinn approaches trying to flirt with Jamie, which results in Louis saying that they were talking until Quinn tells him to run back to the lab while also referring to him as "Igor". Batista shows up as Quinn becomes very touchy feely of his sister, only to keep insulting her in a perverse manner which results in him getting punched in the face. He stands up and leaves after a moment with Deb where he reveals that his drunken state is over the heartbreak that Deb gave him. Dexter Morgan deals with Nick and is "found" by his brother, Brian Moser once again after letting him go back in 2007. With the loss of Brother Sam (who died from the gunshot wounds) and the confusion of where he should be in life, he requires Brian to help him cope. A retreat is planned when Jonah Mitchell is found the soul survivor of an incident in Nebraska involving the Trinity Killer (who has been dead since 2009). Dexter, with urging from his deceased brother, takes a trip to Nebraska informing no one...to find out more about this situation. Meanwhile, Debra deals with internal problems as well as figuring out where her brother went while telling Sergeant Angel Batista about his sister informing him of Dexter leaving Harrison to take a trip to somewhere. Batista admits he heard about that, among a larger conversation regarding her date with Louis. Deb is surprised and makes kind of a wrong statement by saying: Debra: "Let me get this straight, the guy who is Masuka's tool all day long is going to be sexing up your sister?" Batista: (with a look of concern and anger on his face)"When you get ahold of Dexter find me." As Detective Mike Anderson reads aloud a quote regarding the Whore of Babylon, the group begins conversing over the situation with recently released captive Holly Benson who was the original targeted victim until Travis Marshall decided to release her. They work over how she often mentioned a man known as The Professor and that the younger one is who released her, suggesting that the potential accomplice was a former student. The group works over a total list of how many people that could be, excluding females at a total of 2400 students. Louis stands on and feels that the number isn't that large, Masuka confirms that unless they're talking in virgins. Louis smirks and says that maybe he can be of some help, walking off with Masuka to work on it. On the date the two set, Louis and Jamie Batista sit around at Dexter's Apartment while Harrison Morgan is sleeping, just hanging out. She begs him to show her something, which she gives him a kiss in order to seal the deal. He jokes that the kiss is a contract and opens up his laptop to reveal the game he's working on. She is amazed to see her brother perfectly modeled into the game, though Louis states that it's a very rough build not even at a beta stage yet modeled after the department. She asks if her brother is the main character, Louis takes a moment but plays it off to say that since cases go on within the department he may be at times (though it seems that he has a different idea in mind, likely Dexter Morgan). He notices that someone's arrived however and closes his laptop, watching as Jamie and Debra talk about Dexter's unusual disappearance. The next day Masuka comes in with a surprise for Debra, who was worried over the 2400 names she'd have to go through just to find info on who the accomplice was. He asks Louis to go ahead with the details and Louis states that he created a program to cross-reference a students living within Gellar at a 20 mile radius, excluding a few "variables" (non-virgins) and they reveal that just like that it condensed to 200 names. It wasn't legal but Masuka says that because Louis isn't a member of the department and an unpaid intern, it was a loophole they could easily take advantage of. Of these names, Travis Marshall is listed on the third page. Later on that day Dexter returns to the department to see Louis call out to him and run up excited, saying that he heard about how he was able to solve the case over there so easily. He asks if he can learn that sometime from him, something Dexter somewhat brushes off by saying "Yeah sure. We'll do that...sometime, right now I've gotta..." and he walks towards the briefing room, Louis anxiously following behind. Debra goes over the case and how the city is freaking out over it, calling over a 100 times a day. She then goes on to thank Louis (which Dexter gives a glance to considering his attempt at protecting Travis Marshall at this point) for condensing the names of an accomplice to just 200 people and assigns each person a job to divide up the names. The group dismisses and Dexter resigns himself to figuring out his next plan. After a conversation with Quinn, Batista notices his sister arriving with Harrison via elevator and greets her asking why she's there. She says she was taking a walk with Harrison and thought he might want to see his Daddy, but Angel says that it's probably cause she wanted to see her big brother. She somewhat agrees, though the real reason arrives when Louis walks up saying he got her text. She asks if she wants to join him on the walk and he agrees to it, walking off happily while Angel seems a bit irritated. Jamie asks if Angel still doesn't like him and says he should come to dinner, to at least get to know the guy before he starts hating him. Angel reluctantly agrees at this point. The next night the three all meet up at a fancy restaurant, where Angel can be seen firmly staring down Louis while he attempts to casually talk cars with Jamie's brother. Unfortunately this doesn't result well and Jamie, feeling the tension build up, decides to leave for a second to let the two talk "cars". Louis goes on to say what an amazing girl she is only to be told that Jamie is interested in a lot of people, something that Louis assumes that means she dates a lot of guys. Angel says that Louis seems like a nice guy, but she's too young to be getting into anything seriously with anyone...he sits back and makes sure that the gun he's holstering is visible as he makes this point clear that he "doesn't" want to see Louis "hurt". Louis looks at the gun and then nervously takes a drink. Following the unfortunate murder of Lisa Marshall effectively being displayed as the Whore of Babylon, Dexter struggles to find out information on an F.N. Galloway based on the fabric he found at the crime scene. Louis shows up with a box of evidence saying that's the last of them, while he sees Dexter using what Louis claims to be "Google" (even though the actual site Dexter is using is called Netrangler) and says that it is "so five minutes ago". He offers his assistance while Dexter feels he can't get much done around "Intern Puppy Dog", but agrees to let him give it a shot. Louis explains that this site named eliotsearchengine.com is able to track down content without being tripped up by that "sneaky SEO bullshit". As he types in the site and info, he receives a text from Jamie which he nervously looks at then deletes (remembering Batista's warning). He then sees Deb show up and tells Dexter that he'll leave him to what he was doing, heading off to return to his work. Apparently the search engine is able to pinpoint a location for Dexter, where Father Nicholas Galloway resides so he did end up helping Dexter after all. Dexter manages to discover the location that Professor Gellar has been staying at, along with finding Travis Marshall there vengeful and anxious to kill Gellar as much as Dexter. He agrees to help him and manages to get him to a hotel room to be safe for the night, while returning to his lab to find out any info he can. While at work, he joins the briefing to find out the team's progress on Travis and Louis shows them Gellar's site, which has been growing rampant with followers seeking the End of Days. Deb says it will be a pain finding out where this came from but Louis mentions he could track down the internet protocol address, while Dexter hopes that he really isn't as good as he thinks he is. Deb says for him to go ahead and do it, she doesn't want to know how but just to do it. The meeting dismisses and Dexter returns to Travis. Louis, determined to prove Angel wrong in his assumptions that he's not good enough, works hard on figuring out exactly where the internet protocol was traced from when Masuka walks up asking about that. When he hears that Louis backed off because of Angel, he sits down and asks him if he's into this chick. Louis says yes, that she's amazing while Masuka says he must tell her that, that when it comes to the matters of the heart...always follow your dick. Louis wonders how he'll win over Angel however, something Masuka says that once you win over the girl...she'll take care of the brother for you. Masuka comes up to Deb stating that "Louis is the man", Debra joking about the bromance as Masuka presents a paper listing the address of the unscrambled IP, listing it as a welcome center. Debra, Mike and Louis all head to the location learning from the owner that his IP address is unsecure. He states that it's got a range of about 500 feet but Louis states that it could go up to 900 feet on a thousand millawatts. As the owner walks away, Louis states that the guys could easily pull up in a car with a laptop and use the signal from there...further with an antenna even. The boost would be at least a couple miles and as they walk away (Debra saying she'd buy Louis a beer if her day wasn't already terrible, something he laughs about while thanking her claiming he has plans) the Santa Maria de Larego can be seen just in the distance. '"Homicidal Tendencies"' Louis arrives with Jamie Batista at his apartment, something she immediately is taken in awe by. The very interior is very heavily decorated to fit an artistic theme: furniture, walls, trophies and other items all around. Jamie takes note of his collection and games, something that Louis says people love enough that he earns plenty of money from it (obviously based on the way his apartment is decorated). He says that with all his collecting, he doesn't really let a lot of people come into his apartment as they may feel he's compensating for something. Jamie reveals that she's been known to collect herself, saying that she went through an 80's phase in high school collecting those black rubber bracelets from back then. She asks him why he continued to blow her off and in honesty Louis admits he was trying to respect the wishes of her brother, since he threatened him and all. When she asked if he scared him, he asked if he would be a pussy by saying yes...something she said was that he was being honest with her. She smiled and began to kiss him, the two making up for the avoidance. The kissing shortly results in the two making love in his bedroom, though with the door open the camera pans through the room slowly until a familiar Dexterish theme plays while revealing the contents of one of Louis's cases. Inside the glass, sitting neatly on a pedestal is the Prosthetic Arm, thought lost forever by a random buyer. In reality, Louis was the one who paid the $1,200 for it and with his extreme fascination in Dexter Morgan...there is much more than meets the eye with this video-game designer/lab geek intern. The following day Louis and Jamie are seen eating Sadie's Donuts, the local shop that Dexter Morgan visits every day as the "Donut Guy". As the two flirt with one another, Louis tells her that he wishes to show Dexter Morgan his video game and see what a real blood spatter analyst thinks of it. She agrees and then he states more of his admiration for Dexter, saying that he's never seen the guy make a mistake and feels that he wants to impress him, but thinks he's too intense. Jamie says that when she sees him reading Everybody Poops to Harrison that he's a "softy" underneath it all. She then urges him to talk to Dexter. He ends up taking this advice, trying to confront him him again carrying a box of donuts...however Dexter is currently in a hurry to track down Holly Benson before Travis Marshall can get to him, so he says "Not now, Louis", which leaves Louis once more standing on watching his idol bypass him again. Later that night Dexter arrives home, ready to check in on his son before heading out again in search of the 'Ricochet Rabbit, only to find Louis and Jamie sitting on the couch. She says that Louis got there a little early for their date, something that Dexter asks about and sees if they can have their date here (since he has to head out). She says they can't unfortunately because Louis bought them tickets to see The Avett Brothers which are performing just tonight. What could be seen as another inappropriate time to attempt to "bond" with Dexter, Louis asks if he could take a look at his game...something that Dexter again attempts to get out of by saying he has to put Harrison to sleep. Jamie says she'll take care of that for him, and walks with Harrison to the bedroom while Louis smiles, saying that "So...looks like you have a minute" and Dexter responds with "Looks like I do!", putting on his mask in a time where he should be elsewhere. Louis pulls out his laptop and brings up the game, starting to talk about how there are plenty of games about Homicide...however in his game, you get to play as the killer. Dexter looks at him for a moment with a serious expression, saying "...what?". Louis smirks and begins to describe that you have character choices such as Jeffrey Dahmer, Jack the Ripper and most importantly...the Bay Harbor Butcher. He looks over to Dexter in a way that suggests he was waiting for his reaction on that little bit of info, seeing that Dexter blinks and stares at him right after that point (this suggests that Louis already knows the truth about Dexter). Dexter says in his mind.."I AM the Bay Harbor Butcher"...here's a transcript of the scene: Louis: "So...the game, is about Homicide. And no, there's like a million video games out there about that. But the secret to this game is, and I haven't even told you into this yet but in MY game...you can be, the 'Serial killer". Dexter: *Dexter looks at Louis* ''"...what?" Louis: *Louis smiles* "Heh, see you have these character choices. You can be, uh...Dahmer, Jack the Ripper...the Bay Harbor Butcher" *he looks at Dexter as he says this, noticing the expression* Dexter: (inner dialogue) "I AM the Bay Harbor Butcher..." Louis: "So...what do you think?" Dexter: *sighs, looking at Louis* "...I think this is offensive." *Louis stares at him a bit shocked* "Who would choose to be a serial killer?" Louis: *becomes nervous* "Well, uh...well I mean it's like a bicurious thrill" Dexter: "Bicurious thrill?...how could you possibly know what it's like to take a life? Why would you even want to? It's a bad idea...do something else" As Dexter walks away, Louis stares blankly at the screen dealing with the criticism he just heard. Jamie arrives asking how it went and he says that he's really not feeling well, packing up his laptop and moving towards the door. She asks then about the show and he looks at her, a weak and sick feeling in his voice saying that he's not up for it...before he walks on. Dexter then comes out and Jamie says she's available now as a sitter with disappointment in her voice. The next day Louis can be seen working feverishly on the computer, while '''Sergeant Angel Batista walks through the offices. He notices Louis and heads over to him, saying that he's there rather early. Louis reveals that he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night with a lot on his mind (the rejection of his idea by Dexter for one). He then states that he may have found a new suspect in Doomsday_Adam, playing a video of Steve Dorsey's final post that claims he's been enlisted in God's army. Angel figures that maybe this guy was found by Travis Marshall and Professor Gellar, then figures it's a long shot but still worth checking out. Louis provides him with a name and address, something that Batista immediately congratulates him on. As he walks off, he pats him on the shoulder and Louis sits there, saying the following to himself "At least someone appreciates me around here...". 'Mysterious Gift' Louis is apart of the on-scene team at the Ricochet Rabbit Crime Scene along with Vince Masuka, Mike Anderson, Lieutenant Debra Morgan and of course, Dexter Morgan (the man responsible for one of the deaths at the scene). Louis can first be seen talking to Mike in the background as Dexter does a runthrough with Debra of the situation, showing a group of forensics including Masuka in "hazmat" suits checking the boat for toxins. Masuka eventually leads Debra and Dexter to the ship's interior, where the body of Steve Dorsey is laid out on the ground with a knife pressed into his sternum. When he's unmasked, Louis recognizes him from the blog post that Steve made the previous day claiming he was a soldier in the "final battle". Deb asks why he didn't tell anyone about this and Louis says he informed Sergeant Angel Batista, who said he was going to investigate the Dorsey household. Deb becomes concerned and calls Detective Joseph Quinn asking about Batista, realizing that Quinn had no idea where he was either. Frantic, Quinn heads to that location and manages to save Batista from a fire left by Travis Marshall. Louis is one of many present at Miami Metro Homicide when Beth Dorsey stages Wormwood however he is evacuated along with everyone else in the attack, thus avoiding any damage by the poisonous gas. Only Beth dies in the attack, thanks to Louis's idol Dexter Morgan pushing her into a concealed room providing enough time for everyone to escape while she dies, and Dexter (along with his sister Debra) escape the facility. After the facility is cleared for entrance again, Louis and Masuka pass through the offices on their way to the Investigation Room to meet up for a briefing with Agent Hubbard. Louis wonders if it's even safe to be there, while Masuka says to "Relax Sidequick" and says that Hazmat gave the brass an all clear for them. Louis notes that he prefers "Intern" to "Sidequick" before arriving in the room, accompanied by Dexter Morgan and the rest of the detectives. He remains present as Hubbard explains Homeland Security's involvement in this case and how far it extends (only until their confirmation of the Dorseys to any terrorists). Dexter Morgan needs to figure a way to draw out Travis Marshall and he figures the perfect way is with use of Professor Gellar's hand, which he stashed in the Morgue. As he makes his way to the elevator, Louis shows up once again to catch Dexter before he can leave. He says he was searching for him in the lab but couldn't find him, luckily he was able to locate him at the elevators. As the elevator takes a little bit of time to reach the current floor, Louis says "Looks like you've got a minute..." and Dexter realizes they had had this exchange yesterday. He laughs for a moment and says that he wanted to thank him for what he said yesterday about the game, that it made him realize he's spent too much time on make believe and would rather go out into the world, making his life count for something. Dexter's elevator arrives and Louis lets him go on, wishing that he'll hopefully feel better soon enough. Back at Louis's Apartment, Louis can be seen observing a Palm Chart on his computer screen while also making the same marks on the Prosthetic Arm he purchased earlier, as part of the Ice Truck Killer Investigation. He looks at the screen for a moment to verify that he's properly marked the hand, before standing up to move towards a cardboard box. He carefully places the hand within the peanut packaging material, covering it slightly as he gently closes the box, taping it up with care. He then takes a nearby label, placing it on the box while writing with a red sharpie the words "Dexter Morgan". If he was not thought to know about Dexter beforehand, this seals all doubt...he knows about Dexter Morgan, either behind the mask or his relation to Brian Moser. Louis is called in along with everyone else to a crime scene, or rather..Tableau of Dexter Morgan's creation in order to lure out Travis Marshall. He notices the numbers "666", asking what that's about while Dexter confirms in his mind that Travis would know. He stands on watching as Masuka confirms that the hand featured at this crime scene belongs to Professor Gellar, whom everyone else believes was killed by Travis (which would be accurate, however he died three years before). Trivia *Louis lives in one of the most extraordinary apartments in the series. While Dexter's is clean and organized and Brian Moser's featured a locked kill room, Louis's apartment is adorned with artwork and pieces that he has collected over the years as well as his video games displayed as trophies. *Louis drives a limited edition VW Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department